rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction
Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is a direct sequel to both The Blood Gulch Chronicles and the mini-series Recovery One as well as the first season to utilize the Halo 3 engine. It was announced on April 4, 2008 with a trailer and debuted on Memorial Day, May 26, 2008. A four-part mini-series called Red vs. Blue: Relocated directly follows it. It is considered to be a landmark season, introducing a more serious storyline to the main series. It is the sixth full season of Red vs. Blue and the first of three seasons in the Recollections Trilogy. Synopsis Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction is the sixth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and the beginning of the Recollection trilogy. The season follows Agent Washington as he investigates an attack on an outpost by a mysterious entity known only as the "Meta", which has also been killing members of Project Freelancer and stealing their partner AIs and their armor upgrades. While pursuing the Meta and soon joined by the Reds and Blues, Washington will uncover a conspiracy and dark secrets about the true purpose of Project Freelancer. Each episode begins with a memo from a series of increasingly tense responses between the Director of Project Freelancer and the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee of the UNSC. Characters Red Team *Sarge (13 episodes) *Grif (11 episodes) *Simmons (11 episodes) *Lopez (2 episodes) *Walter Henderson (1 episode) *Red Mutineer (1 episode) *Dellario (Sponsor only, 1 episode) *Burke (Sponsor only, 1 episode) *Tubbs (Sponsor only, 1 episode) Blue Team *Caboose (16 episodes) *Church (15 episodes) *Tex (3 episodes) *Lt. Miller (2 episodes) *Sheila (Trailer; 1 episode) *Jones (1 episode) *Sister (1 episode)Rooster Teeth Productions (2007). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Five DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions.Being that she was sent to replace the Private being promoted to Captain, it is implied her rank is Private *Tucker (1 episode, Voice Only) Project Freelancer *Washington (18 episodes) *Dr. Leonard Church (Trailer; 10 episodes, Voice Only) *Delta (5 episodes) *Epsilon (5 episodes) *Recovery Command (5 episodes, Voice Only) *Omega (2 episodes) *Gamma (2 episodes) *Theta (2 episodes) *Counselor (2 episodes) *Recovery Nine (Trailer; 1 episode) *Recovery Six (Trailer; 1 episode) Others *Meta (Trailer; 10 episodes) *Chairman (10 episodes, Voice Only) *South Dakota (2 episodes) *Sigma (2 episodes) *Doc (Sponsor only, 1 episode) *Andy (Sponsor only, 1 episode, Voice Only) Episodes Other Episodes PSA 36 *''Main Article: First!'' Looking for a great conversation starter online? Try posting one of these ten things we've never heard on an Internet forum Reconstruction PSA 2 *''Main Article: Small Rewards'' The guys from Blood Gulch discuss the latest development in addiction technology Rock The Vote PSAs *''Main Article: Rock the VETO, Election Night'' The Reds and Blues both have a little trouble figuring out how to support their own teams. PSA #4 Rock Bottom *''Main Article: Rock Bottom'' The Reds and Blues help us all figure out how to tighten the belt during tough economic times Sponsor PSA: Columbus Day *''Main Article: Columbus Day'' The Reds and Blues prepare for the next episode of Reconstruction while Caboose tells the viewers a twisted version of how America was found. Gallery RvB Season 6.png|Reconstruction teaser poster RvB Season 6..png|Reconstruction promo image Reconstruction alternate DVD.png|Reconstruction alternate DVD cover External links *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695 Red vs Blue: Reconstruction World Premiere] References Trailer Category:Reconstruction Category:Series Category:Recollections